


Just Shut Up

by Vodnici



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Louis is There briefly, Violentine, asdhdfjdf i hope this is all right i haven't written a lot of kisses in my time as a writer, his Purpose is to end the fic ok, not really involved he just makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodnici/pseuds/Vodnici
Summary: There is no such thing as a "routine run" when you're living in the apocalypse. There's no knowing what can happen or where you may end up. In this case, Clementine and Violet almost get overrun by a herd and use the only hiding spot available: a broom closet.





	Just Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic really belongs to some of the people on the Discord server, and it's thanks to them that this could even come into existence. Thanks for being patient with me while I was writing this, guys, and I hope you enjoy it!

   Just a routine run to a nearby, recently discovered grocery store. That’s all it was supposed to be. Sure, there was a known herd in that general direction, but they’d be in and out quickly and silently, so it shouldn’t have caused them any problems. The herd was visible somewhere in the distance, and there had only been a few stragglers on the store’s parking lot that had been easily dealt with – after that, it was easy access to the store through its broken glass windows. And for the first long while, it seemed that it would have been the smooth operation that was expected, had it not been for the ear-piercing explosion of noise emitting from the pots and pans clattering to the tiled floor, as the rack they were hanging on collapsed under years of harsh weather and rust. It had only taken a slight touch for some of it to come apart, dragging the rest down with it.

_Then_ it hadn’t taken long for the entire herd to be marching into the abandoned grocery store.

Clementine and Violet had barely had any time to think and were too far back in the building to reach the entrance they had come in through, which was quickly being overrun, anyway. They had dropped the duffle bags they had been filling up with supplies and sprinted into what had once been the staffroom, the door of which had been torn off its hinges, leaving the whole room exposed and open. The nearest hiding spot had then been the tiny broom closet on the far wall, which they were now crammed into.

   “This is just great,” Violet’s voice snapped in the darkness as she squirmed around, attempting to get somewhat comfortable, her face almost pressed against Clementine’s. “Did you really have to _feel_  everything out there instead of just, y’know, grabbing the supplies, like we were supposed to?”

  
   Clementine could only just barely make out Violet’s expression in the faint light slipping in from underneath the door, but she could tell it definitely wasn’t a pleased one. “Well, how was I supposed to know the whole thing would fall apart like that?”

  
   “Why did you even have to touch it in the first place? What were you going to do, fry the walkers?”

  
   Clementine struggled to keep her voice down, her anger rising. “There were knives on that rack, too. Not just pans. I wanted to grab something we could protect ourselves with. You didn’t even look for weapons.”

  
   Violet put up her arms as best as she could in the cramped space. “No! Because we have weapons! And we were searching for food and medicine, not weapons! _Which we have!_ Do you get it now, or do I have to say it again?”

  
   “Keep your voice down!” Clementine kept an eye on the light underneath the door, watching for approaching shadows. “If the walkers find us here, we’re dead.”

  
   “Well, fucking… barricade the door with something, I don’t know. We’re in a broom closet, there’s got to be something. If only it wasn’t so damn dark.”

  
   Both of them began fumbling around in the darkness for a broom or a mop to block the door handle, but it was easier said than done when neither of them had enough room to turn around. After a minute of two pairs of hands feeling everything around them, occasionally brushing against each other – which, even though she was reluctant to admit it, made Clementine’s cheeks grow hotter than they already were – Clementine’s hand wrapped around a wooden pole of some sort and shoved it under the door handle, so it couldn’t be opened from the outside.

  
   Clementine sighed, relieved by the added protection. “You know we have to be careful-“  
“ _Careful?_ ” Violet snapped again. Clementine could feel her breath on her face. “ _Nothing_  about this trip has been careful. We weren’t even sure there’d still be food here, this could’ve been a suicide mission-“

  
   “It’s _going_ to be a suicide mission if you don’t _keep your voice down._ ” Clementine thought she could hear the moans of walkers approaching slowly over Violet straining to keep to a loud whisper.

  
   “We didn’t even bring the food we found with us in here. What do we do if we can’t take those bags with us when we get out? Then it’ll all have been for nothing. Not to mention, we still need to survive the trip back to Ericson-“

  
   Something heavy smacked against the door to the closet, and the pole in place to keep the door shut rattled precariously. Violet didn’t even seem to notice, as she simply kept talking.

  
   “-during which you’ll probably _also_ manage to put our lives in danger by-“

  
   Violet was cut short by Clementine suddenly putting her hands on either side of her head and pressing her lips against Violet’s. It was messy in the dark, noses bumping together, lips not quite fitting, and the shade of Clementine’s cap hitting Violet’s forehead and being pushed to the side. But Clementine quickly felt Violet’s angry tension leave her as she melted into the kiss, and they easily adjusted to be more comfortable. Then a hand came up to rest on Clementine’s shoulder, and the other crept up to the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer. Clementine felt Violet being pushed against the shelves behind her and their bodies pressed against one another, but she didn’t mind. Violet didn’t seem to mind either, which made Clementine’s whole face flare up and the knots in her stomach get tighter.

  
   It was difficult to focus on anything other than the feeling of Violet’s lips on her own, but when Clementine was certain the walkers had lost interest in the broom closet and their noises had faded away, she pulled back reluctantly. She could feel Violet smiling under her hands on her cheeks, and the smile spread to her own face.

  
   “I didn’t know what else to do to make you shut up,” she said quietly. “Talking to you didn’t help, so-“

  
   “I think you’re the one who has to shut up now,” Violet said, grinning, and leaned into another kiss. This time, it was Clementine’s turn to have the shelves on her back. She laughed softly against Violet’s mouth, and felt her laugh back.

 

   Clementine lost track of how long they were in the broom closet of the abandoned grocery store, but eventually she heard the familiar, distant splatter of walker heads being bashed in. Then the sound of footsteps – human footsteps – approaching the door.

  
   “Clem? Vi? Are you guys in there?” It was Louis’ voice, winded and slightly panicked.

  
   “Yep, we’re in here,” Violet said, hesitantly pulling away and letting go of Clementine. She did the same.

  
   “Okay, cool. It would be even cooler if you could open the door and, like, come out here so we can skedaddle before the herd comes back this way.”

  
   Clementine chuckled, removing the pole from the handle and opening the door. The daylight blinded her for a moment and she had to squint to see Louis standing in front of her, Chairles bloodied and gory.

  
   “Are you done hiding in the closet? Come on, Aasim and Mitch need our help.”

  
   As they followed Louis out of the staff room, Clementine and Violet glanced at each other with a shy smile.


End file.
